It's Not a Party
by smacky30
Summary: Written for the cmrossiprentiss Family Picnic Summer 2010 ficathon at LJ. My prompt was Dave and Emily's son. Dave and Emily have a cookout/pool party for the team. A water fight ensues.


Disclaimer: Not mine.

A/N: Many thanks and cookies and SF pie to Mingsmommy and Losingntrnslatn for their beta work and general wonderfulness.

"Joseph Anthony Rossi!" Emily screeches as the cold water soaks through the back of her tank top. Whirling around, she spies her seven year old high-fiving Morgan. "Derek, are you trying to get him in trouble?"

"Chill, princess." Morgan's smile is huge and his shoulders shake with laughter. "It's just a little water."

"Yeah, Mom. It's just water." Joey grins at her even as he presses closer to Morgan's side, the Super Soaker clutched close to his chest. "Chill."

"Uh oh." JJ chuckles, plucking at her shirt where Joey had managed to squirt her when Emily jumped out of the way. "Somebody's in trouble."

Worried brown eyes lock on his mother and Joey says, "But I was just playin'."

"Not you, sweetie." Emily grins down at the boy, "Let me see your gun."

"No!" Morgan starts backing away as Emily advances. "No, no, no, no. Come on, Emily."

From his chair on the patio, Reid stands up. Morgan's back is to him, but he catches Emily's eye over the other man's shoulder. Giving her a wink, he raises a water gun the size of a small cannon and takes aim. When he pulls the trigger, Morgan's shriek sounds more like a teenage girl at a Justin Bieber concert than a seasoned FBI agent.

"Reid!" Morgan spins around, his back arched in an attempt to get away from the shock of cold against his overheated skin. "Oh, man, you're so gonna get it."

Grinning from ear to ear, Reid simply shrugs. "Chill, Derek. It's only water."

Rossi's bark of laughter comes right before Emily nails Derek in the back with another soaking stream.

"What is this?" Morgan yelps. "Pick on Derek day?"

"I think you started it, Sweet Knees." Garcia calls out from her spot beside Reid, her ample cleavage jiggling as she laughs. "But I don't think two against one is quite fair." That being said, she lifts a tiny green plastic water pistol, the kind found in packs of three at Wal-Mart, and shoots a stream of water that hits Reid in the left cheek.

"What?" He sputters as water runs down his neck. "Where were you hiding that?"

"There are some things you shouldn't ask a lady." Reid blushes and Garcia, grinning, bats her purple eyelashes at him.

"Hey, Penelope, maybe you can give Reid some tips at the range next week." Rossi calls out from his spot by the pool. His laughter turns to a gasp as a blast hits him right in the side of the head from about twenty feet away. He spins around to see who the culprit is. "Henry?" Dave asks in a wounded voice. "I thought we were buddies."

"We are." The boy's sandy blonde hair is hanging in his eyes. "But right now, it's every man for himself." Laughing, Henry takes off running as Dave jumps up to give chase.

"Every man for himself?" Dave asks J.J. as he passes her. "You sure he's ten?"

"Hey! He's a smart kid." She shrugs, water plastering her t-shirt to her stomach. "Besides, it's not a party until somebody gets wet."

Seeing his friend in trouble, Joey joins in the chase, shooting at his father from behind. Soon, it's a melee. Water guns of all shapes and sizes are emptied and refilled more times than anyone can count. Empty cups and soaker balls and, at one point, the water hose all make it into the fray.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mommy?" Joey, eyelids heavy, yawns through his question.

Emily scoops his dirty towel off the floor and drops it in the hamper. "Hmmmmm?"

"The water fight was fun." A grin splits his face, his tongue sticking out a little where his two front teeth should've been.

"It was." Emily sits down on the edge of his bed, tugs the covers up around him and brushes his dark hair back out of his eyes. "Especially when you guys pushed Derek in the pool."

"He was _heavy_. Me and Henry hadda try _real hard_ to make him go in." He looks so proud Emily has to laugh. "Then we got Mr. Hotch, too."

"Yes, you did." And they had. With the help of Dave and Morgan. "You boys had a lot of fun today."

"Yep." He nods and another yawn overtakes him. Blinking up at her, he asks, "Why does Daddy and Reid call Mr. Derek Go-Go Gadget?"

Laughing, she says, "I'll let your dad explain that to you." He starts to protest, but she shakes her head and adds, "Tomorrow."

"Yes, Ma'am." Disappointment wars with exhaustion in his voice. Another yawn has him squeezing his eyes shut.

"Did you say goodnight to Daddy?" Joey nods and rubs at his eyes. "Good." Emily bends forward and brushes a kiss over his forehead, his nose and, finally, his lips. "Now, go to sleep."

"'Kay." He rolls onto his side, pulling the blankets up around him. "Love you, Mommy."

Emily stands and moves to the door. "I love you, too."

"Mommy?" Joey says just before she pulls the door closed.

Turning back, Emily raises an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"Can we have another water fight tomorrow?" He's so tired that the words are a little slurred.

Shaking her head, a tired chuckle escaping, Emily says, "Go to sleep, Joey. We'll talk about it tomorrow."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Downstairs, Dave is slouched down in his chair, his feet on the ottoman. The TV is playing a Cubs game, but his eyes are closed. Emily has just convinced herself he's asleep, when he says, "He didn't beg to watch _Cars_ again?"

Pausing with her finger on the remote, Emily shoots him a guilty look. "I thought you were asleep."

"That would explain why you were going to turn off the game." He opens one eye, and shoots her a hurt look.

Dropping the remote, she settles back on the couch and lets out a long sigh. "I'm so tired; I don't want to move again. Ever."

Now Dave has both eyes open, and there's a look in them she's seen before. Many times before. "I guess you don't want to go for a swim then."

"Dave?" She's shaking her head. "You can't be serious. Aren't you tired? We did have a party today."

Grinning, he moves over to sit beside her. Leaning in, he kisses her, soft and slow and sweet. "Come on, Em. Swim naked with me. Please?" His hand slides up the length of her thigh, over her abdomen then cups her breast. Thumb sliding over her nipple, he whispers, "I don't think it's really a party unless you're the one who's wet."


End file.
